The present invention relates to a cylinder with a rubber covering, as well as to a device for applying the rubber covering.
It is known to coat a cylinder with rubber, for example by vulcanizing.
It is disadvantageous here that it is necessary to finish the surface of the rubber covering, for example by grinding. This, in turn, leads to relief formations on the surface of the rubber covering, so that irregularities are caused when transferring liquid or pasty materials.
EP 0279295 A2 describes an inking system of a printing press, wherein an inking roller is provided with a rubber blanket.
DE 19517653 A1 discloses a roller for a printing press, whose basic body is enclosed in a hose made of an elastomeric material.
The object of the present invention is based on providing an inking or dampening agent roller with a rubber coating, as well as to a device for applying the rubber coating.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by the provision of an inking and dampening agent roller having a roller body with a rubber covering. The covering consists of a finite rubber blanket whose entire underside is adhesively bonded to the roller body. A joint line formed by the start and end of the rubber covering is angled with respect to the axis of rotation of the roller.
The advantages to be obtained by the present invention lie, in particular, in that an essentially homogeneous surface of the rubber covering fastened to the basic roller body is achieved. This, in turn, has the result that the even transfer of pasty or liquid materials is assured.